criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rod Britt
Rod Britt is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Britt portrayed a Pittsburgh coroner in the Season Three episode "A Higher Power". Filmography *Odd Brodsky (2014) as Country Doctor *Tentacle 8 (2014) as Neil Frost *Vegas (2013) as Fred Reese *My Name Is Khan (2010) as Walmart Manager *Parks and Recreation (2010) as George *Prison Break (2009) as Chaplain *He's Such a Girl (2009) as Preacher *True Blood (2008) as Bank Manager *Fashion Victim (2008) as Client *Criminal Minds - "A Higher Power" (2008) TV episode - Coroner *Dickie Smalls: From Shame to Fame (2007) as Coach Smith *Weeds (2007) as Peter Gregory (2 episodes) *Nip/Tuck (2006) as Justice of the Peace *Big Love (2006) as Bill's Lawyer *Two and a Half Men (2006) as Man *Fun with Dick and Jane (2005) as Exec - Cell Phone (uncredited) *House (2005) as Teller *Gilmore Girls (2005) as Bruce *The Guardian (2002-2004) as Judge Bernie Lutz (10 episodes) *American Dreams (2004) as Father O'Reilly *Educating Lewis (2004) as Mr. Lertz *ER (2003) as Mr. Helpful *George Lopez (2003) as Doctor *Time Changer (2002) as Pastor *Unsolved Mysteries (2002) as Pastor (TV series documentary) *Andy Richter Controls the Universe (2002) as Nick *Passions (2001) as Henry (17 episodes) *The District (2001) as Neal Chambers *Reunion (2001) as Mr. Andretti *The Trouble with Normal (2000) as Corporate Head/Mr. Sorrenson (2 episodes) *Will & Grace (2000) as Larry *Getting Away with Murder: The JonBenet Ramsey Mystery (2000) as Unknown Character *Malibu, CA (2000) as Rev. Goldberg *The David Cassidy Story (2000) as Unknown Character *Profiler (1999) as Bob *Judging Amy (1999) as Cliff Taubin *It's a Miracle (1999) as Terry (TV series documentary) *Blast from the Past (1999) as Hotel Desk Clerk *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1998) as Dr. John Liberti *Murder One (1997) as Russell Pogue (3 episodes) *Sherman Oaks (1996) as Protestor *The Craft (1996) as Priest *Rage (1995) as Fred Shaver *Living Single (1995) as Mr. Goldsberry *Hologram Man (1995) as Treasury Manager (video) *Exit to Eden (1994) as Mr. Brady *When the Bough Breaks (1994) as Father *SeaQuest 2032 (1994) as Reporter #4 *Desire (1993) as Cop Clerk *Melrose Place (1993) as Justice of the Peace (uncredited) *Homefront (1993) as Unknown Character *Alien Intruder (1993) as Leo (video) *Reasonable Doubts (1992) as L.L. Elwood *The Bold and the Beautiful (1991-1992) as Dr. Payton (2 episodes) *Totally Hidden Video (1989-1991) as Mattress Salesman (4 episodes) *Dangerous Women (1991) as Detective *Tales from the Crypt (1991) as Man *For the Very First Time (1991) as Instructor *Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance (1991) as Panelist *Murder, She Wrote (1991) as Clerk *The Trials of Rosie O'Neill (1990) as Father *The Big One: The Great Los Angeles Earthquake (1990) as Engineer *Knots Landing (1990) as Banker *Fall from Grace (1990) as Finance Executive *Favorite Son (1988) as Announcer (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *Santa Barbara (1988) as Doctor *Eight Is Enough: A Family Reunion (1987) as Waiter *Divorce Court (1987) as Kurt Conrad *L.A. Law (1987) as Jury Foreperson *The Betty Ford Story (1987) as Reporter #5 (uncredited) *The Judge (1987) as Mark Beale *The A-Team (1986) as Guard *Not Necessarily the News (1985-1986) as Sketch (3 episodes) *Midas Valley (1985) as Policeman *The River Rat (1984) as Cajun Deputy *Fridays (1981) as Sketch (2 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs